


Sweater Weather

by KittPurson



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 'Swawesome Santa 2018, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittPurson/pseuds/KittPurson
Summary: My 'Swawesome Santa 2018 gift for edgarallanrose who requested Jack and Bitty in holiday sweaters





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgarallanrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/gifts).



> Tumblr version [here](https://kittpurrson.tumblr.com/post/181598292403/my-swawesome-santa-2018-gift-for)


End file.
